After Hogwarts - Revised
by Mairead Monroe
Summary: Ron and Hermione's relatinoship is drifting apart, but will Ron overcome his stubborness and reilise the baby is part of him aswell? Want to find out then read then! *_~
1. The End’s Only Just Begun You Know!

**After Hogwarts** _Chapter One…_ … $ Y The End's Only Just Begun You Know! Z i For Harry Potter Fans all over the world, 

__

Hermione was woken with a start. Her ginger cat Crookshanks was sitting at the end of her bed, talons out.             "Crookshanks!" Hermione moaned, angry at her cat for waking her up. 

"Hermione?" mumbled Lavender, "That you?" 

"Yeah, Crookshanks just woke me up." Hermione looked at her clock. It read 6:35AM. Hermione rolled over in her bed; she did not want the day to start. It was her last day at Hogwarts. She was scared at the thought. She would be nineteen in a few months, which scared her even more. Hermione could not sleep because of that it was because of two other things. Ron sent her a note, and she had a secret.

            Hermione was madly in love with Ronald Arthur Weasley, she adored him from his toes to his shiny red hair. He may be the most stubborn and rude person she knew, but that made him Ron. She bent over her bed, and pulled out a note, it read. 

_Dear Hermione, _

_We have been seeing each other for quite sometime now; well over a year, that's quite a lot actually. Meet me at Hagrid's Hut, an hour before the Graduation Dinner and Ball._

_Yours Ron! _

 XXX OOO XXX 

She did not know why he wanted to meet her, they could talk anytime. She folded the note up and get up out of bed. She walked sadly over to her wardrobe. Her clothes were too big for her. She had become very weak since they (Harry, Ron and herself) killed Voldemort. She looked in the mirror. She ran her hands down her body, and stopped when she reached her diaphragm. She shuddered when she thought of it, she thought of the day when Wormtail stabbed her. The memory of that day haunts her still. Only a few weeks ago, she was almost killed. However, that was not why she was weakening, deteriorating, vomiting all the time. She knew why of course, it was her biggest secret, and it became worse when she was stabbed… 

"Hermione?" Parvati whispered, disturbing Hermione's thoughts, Hermione gave Parvati a cold look, nonetheless, Parvati came over to her, she looked grim. 

"Yeah." Hermione answered, but it almost came out as a sob. 

"You look terrible!" 

"How nice of you." Replied Hermione monotonously.

"Is it because of the stabbing? Something wrong with Ron? Crookshanks is ill? You are scared of the exam results? You'll do well you know, no doubt 'bout that!" 

"Yeah, maybe." Hermione turned around to look at Parvati. Parvati did not look good herself, her chocolate face seemed drained of life; her dark hair was dank and lifeless. 

"Come on Hermione, something is up." Parvati raised her hands out into a hug. Hermione declined and curled up into a ball underneath her eiderdown. Hermione wanted to share her secret, but she was worried the names she might be called. Ron might leave her; Harry may never talk to her. Lavender and Parvati may hate her, and Ginny would look at Hermione in disgust. 

"I'll tell you when the time is right." Hermione said, emerging from the eiderdown. 

"Hermione Granger!" Parvati cried. He stamped her foot on the carpet. "What's wrong? Your grades are falling! You're getting sicker day by day!" 

 "Excuse me." Hermione ran towards the bathroom. 

            She found peace in this large bathroom. There was a large bath in the centre of it, purple drapes hung over the window. Thick purple towels were folded in a pile near the door. The tiles were bronzed terracotta and soothing. Hermione sat down on a rattan stool. She started to cry terribly. Thick pearly tears fell on to her nightgown. She wanted to burst, and she felt like she would if she did not tell someone. She sat back and looked at the ceiling. She was going to tell Ron. He helped anyway… 

*                                   *                       s                     *                                               *           

Hermione stood in her glittering red dress robes waiting for Ron. It was rather warm, the sun was setting in the distance, and it _was_ quite romantic. After about five minutes, Hermione saw Ron running towards her in the distance. His maroon robes flowing behind him. Hermione smiled as Ron came over to her. "Sorry I'm late Hermione!" He then bent down and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. 

"It's ok, just as long as you came!" Hermione hugged him, she felt so happy, and she loved being love. 

"I need you to follow me." Ron gestured over into the forest. 

"I'm not going in the forest! My dress!"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine!" Ron took Hermione's hand and dragged her over to the lake. 

            The lake was still and beautiful. Ron sat on a large rock, Hermione imitated him. "So, what is it?" Hermione asked him. To her surprise, Ron took her hand, and looked into her eyes. 

"Hermione, I love so much." 

"I know that." She giggled. 

"Seriously. Well, in the last few months you found that out, but now I want to prove it to you even more." Ron put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a red box. 

"Ron!" Hermione gasped. 

"Hermione Genevieve Granger, will you marry me?" Ron gazed at her. Hermione felt numbness, but glee, happiness, yet numbness, and overwhelming inundation of emotions swept through her! 

"Ron! What bought this along?" 

"Love and you of course." He smiled; it made Hermione get goose bumps. 

"But I have to tell you something, I don't know how you'll react. To be honest I never thought I'd be in this situation." Hermione put a hand across Ron. "Ron, what I'm about to tell you will change our lives forever!" Ron nodded. "Ron, please don't be shocked, well you will be."

"Get on with it then!" 

"Ron, be patient." Hermione took a deep breath. "Ron, I'm pregnant." 

"What?" Ron shouted. Hermione looked at the lake, she felt terrible, sick, sadness. 

"You had to know!" Hermione screamed. 

"I'm gonna be a Dad! Hermione I've only just turned eighteen!" 

"I know! Ron, it'll be alright!" 

"Yeah, sure! We have a baby coming!" 

"Please Ron, understand!" 

"I cant! I can't, just leave me alone!" Ron got up and walked back to the castle. Hermione sat there, she ruined it. Ron was probably going to tell Harry, and then everything would go bad. 

            Hermione took a deep, brave breath and told herself everything would be all right. She stood up and jogged after Ron. But it was difficult to catch up with him; he was such a fast runner. "Ron please!" Hermione shouted. 

"Stay away from me!" Ron ran faster, it was harder to catch up with him now. 

"Why?" For some reason he stopped and looked at Hermione. "Why?" 

"I'll tell you why. It is because we are both young, still at school, we do not have jobs! How would we support it?" 

"I dunno! I could get a job quickly!" 

"May I remind you that you're pregnant?" 

"Oh Ron! Just listen, please!" 

"I'm sick of your _pleasing_!"          

"Ron!" Hermione shouted, tears streaming from her eyes. She had told her secret, and Ron was taking it very badly. 

"Just go! Please, leave me in peace!" Ron ran off in the other direction, away from the castle. Hermione walked slowly up to the castle. She had lost Ron, forever, he hated her, but he could not do that. 

            Hermione walked oblivious of the laughing seventh years, the cheering and the chatter. "Hermione?" Someone shouted. She spun around; Harry was running towards her, Ginny looked annoyed. "What's wrong?" Harry put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. 

"Oh Harry!"          

Author's Note 

**__**

_It's been almost a year since I first posted this story, and obviously, my talents have blossomed _(I hope ;---))_ in to talents a normal 14 year old could not achieve! _(Please say I have)_ Therefore, I have re-written it, into a better format, chopped bits out, and added bits in for a wholesome reading!_

_Thank you for the 152 reviews of the old **After Hogwarts **they were fantastic, and this is dedicated to all Harry Potter fans _(All of you then ;--) )


	2. The End’s Only Just Begun You Know! Part...

**After Hogwarts** _Chapter Two…_ …The End's Only Just Begun You Know! Part Deux. For Harry Potter Fans all over the world, 

     Hermione walked slowly back to her dormitory. She felt much better off that Harry was going to aid her. She reached the Gryffindor portrait, the Fat Lady was weeping. 

"I remember when you were eleven, oh now look at you, you're a fully pledged witch!" 

"Yeah, it's been a long few years." Hermione glided into the dormitory it was empty apart from a silhouette by the red raging fire. She recognised it as Ron. 

         Hermione had to speak to him, so she crept over to sit with the boy she loved. "Ron?" Hermione whispered. Ron looked up at Hermione with his big blue puppy-dog eyes, and then he scowled. 

"What do you want?" He said. His voice was unsteady, but not irate. 

"Ron, we need to talk, there is no point in denying it!" 

"I don't want to _look_ at you." 

"What are you doing then?" Hermione sat down and faced Ron. 

"I'm not looking at you." Hermione looked deeply into his azure eyes. There were red rings around them; he had been crying. 

"Ron, just listen!" 

"I can't!" He turned away to look at the fire; a wonderful glow enlightened his face. 

"But why?"     

"I got a letter this morning from Fred and Angelina."

"They are okay, aren't they?"

"Yeah, Angelina is with child too." 

"That's great!" Hermione smiled, she put a hand on Ron's shoulder. 

"Hermione! Leave off." Ron removed Hermione's hand. "Fred and Angelina are twenty-five!" Ron shouted. "They've been married five years!" 

"We've know each other for seven years!" 

"Hermione, please, just please leave it!" 

"This is one thing we can't leave Ron, you helped create the baby, you're much a part of it as I am, it's just inside _me_!" 

"I know, but-" Ron seemed lost for words. Then he grinned. "Luckily you're the brainiest girl Hogwarts has ever seen!" 

"What?" 

"This baby is gonna be spoilt mad!" 

"I still don't get it." 

"I could start up Chess lessons, or a Chess shop, you could get into the Ministry as fast as possible, we will bring this baby up in a good environment." Hermione smiled at Ron, he actually had a good idea, he was making sense, he had stopped being stubborn ol' Ron!

"Ron, you know, you're not that bad!" Hermione lay her head on Ron's shoulder. 

"I do still love you." 

"I know, I knew you did _everyone_ love me!" She giggled, winking at the father of their baby. 

"So, Miss Hermione Granger, will you take my hand in marriage?" 

"Ron, of course I will, I'm getting married! But, what will our parents think!?" 

"Shut up Granger!" Ron grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a long embracing kiss. 

"Wait!" Ron pulled out of the kiss and bit his lip, as a pale hand delved into the pockets of his dress robes. 

"Ron?" Hermione gazed at her fiancé intensely, whilst Ron rummaged about his deep pockets.

"Got it!" Ron beamed at Hermione; he clutched his hands shut, and signalled for Hermione to open them. 

"Ron, we forgot the most important thing!" Ron laughed, and so did she. Hermione let Ron slip the small diamond ring on to her slender finder, adorned with red nail varnish, to match her dress. "I didn't even look at it last time."

"It's not the most romantic way, but s long as I have you."

**_Author's Note_**

**__**

_Thank you for your reviews! I love you all!_

_In addition, to those who reviewed my "Harry Potter after Book Seven." I would like to say, thank you for your opinion, but it's the hype I do not like, it's over commercialised, I started reading Harry Potter back in 1997 when the Philosopher's Stone was first released, there was no hype, for a few months, then the British Media learned of the books greatness, and exploited it furthermore, remember this quote, from Shakespeare's' Twelfth Night "Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them." Which one do think the Harry Potter books are now? _

_I do love the books dearly, but I do wish, and I know some of you do wish that the Pottermania would end. _

**Golden*Faerey. **


End file.
